fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
S!PotC!3
The Rude Troublemaker And I, Working Together?! '(''Shitsureina Yakukaimono To Watashi, Issho Ni Hataraku?!) is the third episode of Sky! Precure on the Clouds!. This episode focuses on Saito Yoko, and how she became a cure. Synopsis While she's more confident about being a cure, Asuka is still facing difficulties in school, where she must deal with the aloof Saito Yoko, who seems to get everything she wants without even trying! Is it possible that even disagreeing, the two girls can work together both in school and to save the world? Summary Maeda Asuka is happily walking to school, and talking to Apollo and Diana about how she feels great for being able to help save the world. Diana praises her, but she's reminded by Apollo that they still need to find the other cures, otherwise she won't be able to face stronger enemies. They're being watched by Noboru. Soon, Takahashi Miku walks up to Asuka, and greets her. The fairies start flying around Asuka, looking for a place to hide, and end up making her trip and fall. As Miku helps her get up, Saito Yoko passes by them, laughing at the fallen girl. This makes Asuka furious, but she's calmed down by Miku. The duo continues to walk to school, and Asuka keeps complaining about how rude Yoko is. In class, Yoko is telling her friends jokes and laughing, until the teacher, Watanabe Chiyori, interrupts, asking her a Math question Yoko answers correctly within seconds, much to the class' disbelief. People start praising Yoko on how good she is without even having to try or think. Envious, Asuka offers to answer Chiyori's next question. After thinking really hard, she comes up with a solution, but it's wrong, and the class laughs at her. The next class, Chiyori announces there'll be a pair work for next week. Asuka and Miku agree to do it together, when the teacher says she'll be the one to form the pairs, and Asuka is paired with Yoko, which makes her very upset. The girls try to work with each other, but can't, due to their different ideas and personalities. The two then engage in an argument, and yell at each other, with Asuka saying that Yoko will never be admired. In middle to the mess, other students, including Miku, try to sepparate them, but Asuka accidentaly pushes Miku. Angered, Chiyori sends them to the principal's office. There, the principal tells them that their punishment for fighting, causing distress and hurting Miku will be to clean the courtyard together during lunch time. The two are rather angered at the punishment, but continue to follow it. As they're cleaning, the two seem to want to apologize, seeing how much trouble they've been causing to each other. However, an eclipse soon starts. Asuka realizes it must be the work of Eclipsa, and in order to transform, runs to the classroom. The girl gets Apollo and Diana out of her bag, and proceeds to turn into Cure Dawn, and go back to the courtyard, where she finds Noboru and a summoned Kemuri, using of Yoko's regrets against her. Noboru reveals himself as Queen Yasu's most loyal servant, and attacks Asuka, trying to stop her from reaching Yoko. The girl tries to hit him, but is unable to, and is losing terribly. She then calls up to Yoko, and asks that she lets go of her regrets, since they're only holding her back. Yoko is reluctant, and states it was Asuka who insulted her first. Asuka admits being reckless and not thinking before speaking, but insists that she apologizes, saying that she'll become admirable if she is able to. Willing to be admired and to continue to grow and become better in the future, Yoko agrees to apologizing to Asuka, and reveals that she does regret having been so harsh on her. Diana and Apollo then see the strength in her, and Apollo asks that she channels her inner energy, transforming into Cure Midday. Now transformed, Yoko has her fight with the Kemuri, and proceeds to defeat it. Noboru is quite annoyed at her, and leaves. After the two girls have gone back to normal, Asuka runs up to Yoko, still surprised that she's the second cure. Apollo, Diana and Asuka all praise Yoko on her strength, and Asuka thanks her for the apology, and apologizes back, saying Yoko does deserve admiration. The two look at each other and smile. Transcript [In the street, Asuka is walking to school with Apollo and Diana] 'Asuka: '*pleased sigh* I'm really glad I'm finally being helpful to the world! And I'm getting better at it, too! '''Diana: Indeed, you're getting quite good, Asuka-san! Apollo: 'As good as you are, don't go getting too cocky. After all, you're the only one we've found so far, and soon stronger enemies will appear! '''Asuka: '''Yeah, sure, sure. I'm just saying. [''Above a cloud, Noboru watches the trio] '''Noboru: You bet stronger enemies will appear, my dear koala friend. *laughs* [Opening song plays. Miku runs up to Asuka] Miku: 'Asuka-chan! Good morning! '''Asuka: '''Ah! Miku-chan, good morning! '''Diana: '*whispering* Quickly, Apollo, hide! 'Apollo: '*whispering* Where?! '''Asuka: Gaah! [Apollo and Diana start flying around Asuka, and consequently making her fall on the floor. Miku approaches and offers Asuka her hand, while Yoko walks past them] Miku: 'Gee, are you alright? Here, let me help! '''Asuka: '''Because, all you can do, all you ever do is make fun of everything! You put no effort into anything, you have no passion for anything, and you don't deserve to be admired at anything! [''Asuka accidentaly pushes Miku] '''Asuka: '''Yoko, please, just let go of your regrets! '''Yoko: '''What? What are you talking about? I did nothing wrong! It was you who insulted me first! '''Asuka: '''I-I know, I know I did. That's the way I am, reckless and insensitive. But then, prove me wrong! Show me that you do deserve to be admired! '''Yoko: '''You... '''Asuka: '''Show me that you're able to apologize for your mistakes, and then I'll know your value, and you'll have proven me that I had no reason to insult you. Wouldn't you want that? '''Yoko: ...Yes. I want to, I want to become admired! I want to be better! I want to grow! And that's something I'll certainly never be able to do if time stops! Noboru: '''What the... '''Apollo: She's glowing! 'Yoko: '... I really am sorry, Asuka. No one should be allowed to take away someone else's fun for their own profit. 'Asuka: '''Yoko-chan! '''Yoko: '*pointing to Noboru* And that's exactly what you're doing. 'Noboru: '''Trying to teach me a lesson, are you, kid? '''Yoko: '''Why not try? If I can grow, so can you. There's still time for you to apologize! You just have to want! '''Noboru: '''How foolish. Kemuri, end her once and for all! '''Asuka: '''No! '''Apollo: '''Saito-san! Please, summon your inner energy! [''Apollo throws a light brooch to Yoko] 'Yoko: '''My inner energy... I want to grow, and become better, and always learn something different every day! And that's why I'll never let anyone take away my fate! [''Yoko transforms in Cure Midday] '''Yoko: '''Like a warm sunny day, I'll cheer everyone up! Cure Midday! Major Events * Maeda Asuka struggles with Saito Yoko at school. * Yoko and Asuka are paired up for a group work. * Asuka is annoyed with Yoko's many skills and lack of effort. * Asuka and Yoko discuss, and are sent to the principal's office. * During lunch time, another eclipse begins. * Willing to be admired and grow, Yoko becomes Cure Midday. * Noboru and the Kemuri are defeated. * Asuka forgives Yoko, and apologizes as well. Characters Cures * Maeda Asuka / Cure Dawn * Saito Yoko / Cure Midday Mascots * Apollo * Diana Villains * Noboru * Kemuri Secondary Characters * Watanabe Chiyori * Takahashi Miku * Akiyama Natsuki * Blue Bay College Class 1-2 Category:Episodes